edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
Adrenaline (TV channel)
Adrenaline 'is a 24-hour entertainment television channel owned by TMC Networks, launched on June 1, 1990 (which was two months before the ninth anniversary of Apparel TV's rival MTV). Adrenaline and The Music Channel are free-to-air. History 1990-2000: Apparel 2 Then-owner Apparel Records (now Apparel Interscope) began developing a second channel that would focus on pre-1990s music before Apparel TV launched. Adrenaline launched on 12pm as Apparel 2 on January 1, 1990. The first music video to air on Apparel 2 was Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody". The channel was not a success as Apparel was considering to shut down the network in the end of 1990, however strong ratings for the channel occured in July 1990, when the channel began to air non-music content. The channel became more popular with the debut of the dramedy series ''Hammer to Fall ''in October of the same year. In 1992, the channel began to air classic episodes of ''Doctor Who. In late 1993, the channel began airing Power Rangers ''and ''The X-Files. The channel began airing Apparel Live in 1994 before it became Live@Apparel. 2000-2001: The Music Channel 2 On July 4, 2000, Apparel 2 was rebranded as '''The Music Channel 2. Despite the name change, it still remained a non-music channel. April-November 2001: T|M|C|2 2001-2002: TMC2: The Music Channel 2002-2010: Back to The Music Channel 2 2010-2013: The Music Channel 2.0 2013-present: Adrenaline and Adrenaline 2 On February 1, 2014, Adrenaline announced a sister channel called Adrenaline 2, which will air programs oriented to children and teenagers. When asked about it, TMC Networks president Martin Peterson has said that the channel is influenced by Fox Kids. It has been confirmed that the shows that will air in Adrenaline will be: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Power Rangers, Doctor Who, Dragon Ball, Ben 10, Sailor Moon, Naruto, Pokemon, Transformers, Generator Rex, Young Justice, Teen Titans, Scooby-Doo ''and ''Batman Beyond. On March 8, 2014, Adrenaline announced that the channel will begin transmission on Saturday 5th April 2014 at 6am, starting with the very first episode of Pokemon. On March 24, 2014, Adrenaline moved Breaking Bad to 9:30pm to accommodate the first showing of newly-acquired Witchblade: The Anime Series. On March 28, 2014 at 12:30am, Adrenaline debuted their new idents, though retaining the current logo. On May 5, 2014, Neon Genesis Evangelion ''began airing on 10pm, moving ''Breaking Bad ''back to its usual 9pm timeslot. On May 12, 2014, due to the ratings success of anime content on Adrenaline, TMC Networks officially confirmed that there will be another channel under the Adrenaline name called Anime Adrenaline, which launched on July 1, 2014 at 9pm with ''Ghost in the Shell ''being the first program. On March 4, 2018, Adrenaline announced that they would be changing on July 7. Programming The channel, unlike its music-focused sister channel airs mostly non-music programming alongside with some music programs. Current programming *''Adrenaline Unplugged ''(original series) *''Angel ''(The WB) *''Avatarverse ''serials (Nickelodeon) *''Bones ''(Fox) *''Breaking Bad ''(AMC) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''(The WB/UPN) *''Criminal Minds (CBS) *''Crossing Lines (AXN/NBC/TF1) *''Doctor Who (BBC One, revival series, currently airing Series 5) *''Drake & Josh (Nickelodeon) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy ''(Cartoon Network) *''Everybody Loves Raymond ''(NBC) *''Friends (NBC) *''iCarly'' (Nickelodeon) *''Kim Possible (Disney Channel) *''Lost ''(ABC) *''The Middle ''(ABC) *''Modern Family ''(ABC) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion ''(Toonami) *''Power Rangers ''(Nickelodeon, currently airing ''Megaforce, soon to air Super Megaforce ''on March 2014) *''Torchwood ''(BBC One) *''TV Burp ''(ITV) *''Two and a Half Men ''(CBS) *''Victorious ''(Nickelodeon) *''Witchblade (TNT) *''Witchblade: The Anime Series ''(IFC) *''The X-Files ''(Fox) *''Xiaolin Showdown ''(Cartoon Network) *''Zoey 101 ''(Nickelodeon) Upcoming programming *''How I Met Your Mother ''(CBS, to be aired on April 1, 2014) *''The Simpsons ''(Fox, to be aired on Spring 2014) *''Futurama ''(Fox, to be aired on Spring 2014) *''Family Guy ''(Fox, to be aired on Spring 2014) *''American Dad! ''(Fox, to be aired on Spring 2014) *''The Cleveland Show ''(Fox, to be aired on Spring 2014) *''Arrow ''(The CW, to be aired on May 2014) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ''(ABC, to be aired on May 2014) *''Pokemon ''(Cartoon Network*, to be aired on May 2014) *''Mr. Robot ''(USA) *''Eye Candy ''(MTV) *''Scream ''(MTV) * Cartoon Network is the international broadcaster of the show except the UK (now aired on Disney XD), while TV Tokyo is the main broadcaster in its native Japan. Former programming *''Road Rovers ''(The WB, 1999-2000) *''Biker Mice from Mars ''(syndication, original series plus revival series, 2008-2012) *''Doctor Who ''(BBC One, classic series, 1992-2012) *''The Lone Gunmen ''(Fox, 2001-2013) *''Millennium ''(Fox, 1996-2013) *''The Amanda Show ''(Nickelodeon, 2002-2013) *''Smallville ''(The CW, 2003-2013) *''The Sarah Jane Adventures ''(BBC One, later CBBC, 2010-2014) *''Animaniacs ''(The WB, 1996-2002) * ''Night and Day ''(ITV, 2002-2004) * ''Zixx ''(Toonami, 2007-2009)